Everyday is Exactly the Same
by 1-800-SHDWRLM
Summary: Sequel to The Line Begins to Blur. Based heavily on the song by Nine Inch Nails. Yugi tries to help Bakura through his depression, but it proves harder than he anticipated. Rated for future content.
1. Prologue

"Get up, Bakura."

There was no malice in those three words. Not even a hint of anger, or frustration, or anxiety. Only sadness, and a hint of disappointment. Said tomb robber opened one bleary crimson eye and glanced up at the source of the voice. "No," he whispered.

Yugi kneeled next to him, stroking his hair. "If you're going to sleep for the rest of the day, don't sleep on the floor."

Bakura could only mumble a reply. He had slept twelve hours on the hardwood floor of the living room, refusing time and time again to go to his room, or sleep with Yugi in his bed. It was all he deserved. For almost two weeks, this is how it went. Yugi trying to reason with the object of his affection, never losing patience, never giving up. Every day was exactly the same.

"Please. Please Bakura."

That tone of voice… Yugi was about to cry. It must have caught up to him. Bakura knew for a fact that Yugi wasn't sleeping anymore, and he only ate to prove a point to the thief. He still didn't move.

"I'm sorry. I-" Yugi's voice cut off. Bakura opened both eyes, watching the smaller break down in front of him. "I'm supposed to be helping you, but I don't-" He cut off again, clenching his fists and lowering his head so his golden bangs covered his eyes. "I'm so sorry."

Warm arms wrapped around him and pulled him into their embrace. He glanced up through his tears, watching a myriad of emotions cross Bakura's face before he settled on devotion. "Little one, it's not your fault."

The thief couldn't believe what his mind was making his body do; comfort wasn't a normal thing for him to do. And yet, he couldn't resist sitting up and drawing Yugi close.

"I said I would help you… I promised myself I would make you well again…"

"You have," Bakura heard himself say. "I'm getting there, little one." It was by his own conscious thought that he leaned down and pressed his lips to Yugi's, slowly, sweetly, lovingly, apologetically. Their kiss lasted a few seconds before Bakura forced himself to pull away. "Don't ever cry for me."

Yugi smiled a little, wiping his eyes and leaning into the tomb robber's hold. "It's inevitable. I'm a crier."

Bakura sighed, allowing a small smile of his own to creep onto his pale pink lips. "We'll work through that as well."

**Please review.**


	2. Chapter One

**Sorry for the wait. I didn't have any Kleptoshipping inspiration. The next chapters for my other stories will be out soon, now that school is over. Please read and review.**

The Thief King remained silent for the rest of the morning. After some gentle prodding and even gentler words of comfort, Yugi managed to get Bakura into some kind of bed, letting him sleep on the couch for the rest of the day. Sleep was the farthest thing from Bakura's mind at the moment. The same self-loathing questions plagued his mind as he lay there, threatening him with pain worse than death. He could handle torture, rape, mental anguish; he had seen that all before. What, however, was he doing to Yugi?

He rolled over on the couch, facing the back cushions to ponder this a bit more. The small teen obviously had strong feelings for him... and Bakura was leading him on. Heartbreak was not an issue Bakura had dealt with.

"I brought you some tea." The thief froze at the sound of Yugi's voice. "I'll just leave it, for when you want it." Soft footsteps that Bakura couldn't believe he hadn't heard the first time traveled away until there was reigning silence once again. Bakura released a breath he didn't know he had been holding. He wanted to hear Yugi's voice again, wanted to hear him say so much more, wanted him to tell the thief to get out, to never come back again, to fuck out of his life-

But he knew Yugi would never do that. The kid was just too nice. Back when he was still known as the Thief King, showing kindness to anyone who wasn't direct kin was a ticket to your grave; inviting someone strange into your house was out of the question, almost inconceivable. And yet…

His thoughts were interrupted again when Yugi passed behind the couch, his footsteps quicker and lighter than before. Maybe he didn't want to disturb the thief? Bakura sat up, the blanket that he only just realized was placed over his thin form while he was asleep falling to the floor, and watched Yugi make his way down the hall toward his bedroom. The thief waited a few more seconds, curious, and got a pleasant surprise when Yugi peeked back into the living room and blushed a dark red when he saw that Bakura was awake.

"I'm sorry," he murmured, heliotrope eyes daring to stare into Bakura's mahogany until anxiety got the best of him and he looked to the floor. "I'm sorry, I was just worried."

That word again. 'Sorry'. Yugi's replies consisted of apologies and compassion, omitting judgment, anger, hatred, and any other emotion that one _should_ associate with Bakura. "You shouldn't be, little one." The thief was proud of himself for that statement. It seemed to calm Yugi's nerves a bit.

The violet-eyed beauty came hesitantly closer, resting one hand on the back of the couch while the other flexed at his side. "Worried? I know, you can take care of yourself, and I'm s-"

Bakura took Yugi's shaky hand, back facing up, and placed it on top of his head, where he knew it was itching to go. "No. You shouldn't be sorry, especially not for me. You've done nothing wrong..." _You've done too much right_, Bakura finished silently.

Yugi paused, then started to run his fingers through Bakura's soft hair. "... Bakura," he started, and the thief waited patiently, almost seeing the thoughts running through the fragile boy's head, until he settled on silence again. It wasn't uncomfortable in the slightest, but Bakura wanted to start Yugi on a topic, any topic, just to hear him speak again.

"Yes?" he prompted gently, leaning into Yugi's touch and making a slight sound akin to purring in the back of his throat.

That didn't exactly snap the smaller into gear, but he did start to think about what he was going to say again. "I... I want to ask you something, but I don't know if you'll take it the wrong way..."

At this point, Bakura couldn't care less if he was kicked out. He was too busy memorizing the feel of Yugi's hand, the smell of his skin, the sound of his voice, the utter pulchritude that he exuded-

"Bakura?" The thief hummed, quite uncharacteristically, in response. "Well, um…"

"Yugi, just say it," Bakura mumbled, a little more harsh than he intended.

"Do you want to stay here? With me?" He tried, and failed, to wipe the worry from his expression, but Bakura understood, looking up at him with the slightest smirk on his face.

He sighed, leaning back against the arm of the couch. "Do you want me to?" he asked, not unkindly.

Yugi nodded. "I like you here… I like not being alone."

Something ripped through Bakura's heart when Yugi said this, making his breath catch in his chest. Apparently the Pharaoh's departure was fresh in his mind, as well as the death of his grandfather. "I'll stay as long as you'll have me, little one," he managed to say. "I enjoy your company as well."

"Thank you, Bakura. Thank you so much." The teen's breathtaking eyes were alight with excitement and happiness. Bakura studied them for a few seconds, deciding that he liked when Yugi looked that way, especially when he caused it.

The thief closed his eyes, an unintentional dismissal to Yugi, who heeded it without question. He let himself fall back on the couch and again pondered his ever-growing connection with Yugi. _What in Ra's name am I doing to him?_


	3. Chapter Two

**Sorry about the delay.**

* * *

><p>Yugi sat quietly in his room on his bed with Bakura, watching his roommate sleep. He debated going out a few times, but then the thief would shift in his sleep and Yugi would want to study him again. "Little one, stop staring at me," Bakura mumbled, startling the teen out of his thoughts.<p>

"You're adorable when you sleep," Yugi teased, reaching out a hand to touch the tomb robber's cheek. He was met with a glare. "I'm not going to lie to you, Bakura."

Bakura sighed, closing his eyes again and leaning slightly into Yugi's touch. "You're the adorable one. The Pharaoh was a fool to leave you behind."

Mahogany gazed into heliotrope when Yugi's hand stilled. He pulled it away and set it on the bed, looking away and biting his bottom lip. He opened his mouth, as if he wanted to say something, but he shut it again when he began to shake. A few moments later, he tried again.

"He was doing what was best… for both of us."

The thief snorted, moving closer to him and resting his head on Yugi's thigh. "He did what was best for himself. I would have stayed with someone as kind as you."

Yugi's sad look lightened a bit. "You did. You came back. I don't know if I thanked you for that, but-"

"No, little one." Bakura settled further into Yugi's warmth. "Don't thank me. Just... do that thing that you do." The hand that had left him started to stroke his hair. "Mm..."

The younger male allowed himself to smile slightly, running his fingers through white locks. "You're like a cat. A very scary, dangerous cat."

"Mm, my landlord made that comparison many times, through not out loud. I had to dig rather deep to get to those thoughts."

"Do you ever miss him?"

"Ryou?" Bakura scoffed, settling further into Yugi's embrace. "No, of course not. I treated him like shit. I only needed him for his body."

Yugi's hand applied a little more pressure. "Do you think Yami was like that? He only needed my body?"

The thief shook his head as best he could from his position. "I think he loved you with all his heart, and that made him run. He knows that neither of us belong in this time, and being 'all-mighty' and 'honorable', he decided to follow the rules."

Apparently, that was the wrong thing to say, because Yugi pushed him away and sprinted from the room. "So can he come back?" he shouted from the living room, obviously looking for something. Bakura followed him over to some bookshelves, the contents of which were all named in hieroglyphs.

"I'm afraid that has to be his choice, little one. You can't force him into the mortal world. Even if you..." Bakura was surprised he had to force this out, "Love him."

"He was my life, Bakura," he whispered, giving up and falling to his knees. "I loved him more than anyone. I wanted to stay with him forever, but he... I..."

Kneeling in front of Yugi, the thief sighed heavily. "I'm sure he loved you too. But isn't it for the best, the ability to move on?'

Unthinkingly, Yugi said, "Not while you're here."

The tomb robber blinked a few times, but refused to show that he was hurt. "You said that you... had a bit of a crush on me, yes?" The smaller of the two turned bright red, nodding. "I'm not telling you to forget about your previous love, but maybe... you can try again?"

"I'm not going to blindly chase you, Bakura."

"I'm not saying you have to," Bakura murmured gently, bringing one hand up to cup Yugi's face and the other to rest on the small of his back and pull him closer. "I'll return your feelings." Before Yugi could comment, Bakura's lips were on his and whatever thoughts he had were gone.

Within moments, Yugi was on his back and the thief was straddling him. The kiss grew even more heated when the smaller released a moan; that insignificant sound only fueled Bakura's actions. He was careful to keep from touching Yugi more than necessary, lest he lose control completely and take him right there on the floor, but the sounds the younger male was making were taunting him and tearing at his self-control.

Drawing away was difficult, but he managed it. "No more, little one," he murmured, contradicting his words by pressing light kisses to Yugi's pale neck.

Violet eyes fluttered open, staring up at the ceiling, while slender fingers combed through Bakura's hair. "Bakura... Thank you." The thief didn't respond, lying beside Yugi on the cold wooden floor and resting his head on Yugi's chest. "Where would I be without you?"

"Living a much better life," Bakura said desolately. His mahogany eyes were dull as he stared up at Yugi. "I'm so sorry."

Yugi shook his head, smiling slightly. "Nothing to be sorry for, 'Kura. I've never been happier." Warm arms wrapped around Bakura's shoulders, holding him closer to the teen under him, and the steady rising and falling of Yugi's chest was like a lullaby.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review.<strong>


End file.
